Forced To Love You
by Jaded Baby Blues
Summary: SUPER JUNIOR fic! Heechul is lonely but he still hasn't made plans about marriage. When his overbearing mother calls, he gets a really bad feeling and something tells him it's because of the fact that he's 27 and not yet married...HeechulxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm new at liking Suju so I'm not such an expert on them yet. I love all of the members but my ace fave right now is Heechul. So here's a fic about him finding his one true love. Hope ya'll enjoy.**

**Warnings: OOC, maybe slightly just a teeny bit Mary-Sue, language, adult situations, etc.  
**

* * *

Kim Heechul was a happy man. He was 27 years old and already he had the world served on a silver platter. It was his for the taking. Well, his and twelve others. You see, Heechul is a member of the popular K-pop 13 member boyband (if you wanna add the two others from China then it'll be 15 members) known to the world as Super Junior. Super Junior had been doing exceedingly well ever since their debut and they've been top in the charts ever since. They had taken the world by storm and conjured up a serious virus for women of all ages, sizes, and races. A virus that demanded a constant feed of medicine which consisted of anything Super Junior related! It made most men want to throw up and bash their heads against the wall calling the Sujus "a bunch of faggots who look like girls". It was truly despair for all men who did not have the privilege of calling themselves Super Junior because women really went gaga over the Sujus. It could not be helped. Just as Heechul couldn't help being prettier than most girls.

Heechul checked himself in the mirror. Wow, he was looking pretty good with his newly dyed flaming red hair. He'd dyed it the same color a couple of years back and he'd had an urge to do so again once their manager allowed it. And it was the right decision. He looked as cute and as pretty and as cool as ever! Giving his reflection his standard rotten smirk he nodded and walked off to find Kibum and Hankyung.

"What're you guys doing this afternoon?" he asked cheerily.

Kibum smiled dreamily and said, "I'm going out with Seeho."

Heechul pulled a face.

"So you're not gonna be here today?"

"Hehehe. Sorry," Kibum smiled sheepishly.

He had been dating Seeho, his girlfriend, for almost seven months now and the relationship was getting serious. Nowadays, Heechul barely ever saw his friend anymore. Sure, he'd met Seeho before and thought that she was nice but he missed his friend.

"Hankyung?" he asked hopefully.

Hankyung blushed slightly and shook his head no. He too was in a relationship and his was even more serious than Kibum's. He was already engaged to the girl; Soomin, who had been his diehard fan. She met him at a Super Junior concert and the two had hit it off instantly. Hankyung liked the fact that he had married a fan instead of a celebrity. Most of the Suju members agreed anyway that it was better to marry a non-famous person than a celebrity. They liked the idea of settling down into a house without talk of "How was your show? Whatever it was, I can tell you mine was way more tiring!".

"You guys are all leaving me alone again…!" Heechul whined as he flopped down onto the sofa, switching on the tv uninterestedly.

"Sorry, Heechul hyung…," Kibum said softly, "But it would be better if you went out and found yourself somebody too!"

Heechul sighed rather loudly at this.

"I wish it were that easy," he moaned, "It's just that it's hard to look for a girl who's truly genuine and wants you for who you are and not because you're Super Junior's flower!"

"You are right there but I don't even see you trying!" Hankyung piped up.

Heechul glared at him and muttered, "That's cuz' I'm not! With a face like this, I could have any of those bitches but it's just not the right time!" Despite all the talk and rumors, Heechul was really a straight guy and he wasn't interested in other men.

"Then when is the right time?" Kibum and Hankyung chorused.

Heechul stared at the tv screen wistfully.

"One day, maybe, never…I dunno…"

"Poor Heechul! You so need to get out and get laid!" Eunhyuk teased suddenly. He had stayed over at their apartment that night just for the fun of it. He had heard the whole thing while he was still in Kibum's room and now he decided it was time he'd butt in.

"No one asked you, you awkward little monkey!" Heechul hissed.

Eunhyuk snickered as he got his favorite strawberry milk carton out of the fridge.

"Well, maybe you should, Heechul hyung!" he elaborated, "I mean, it'll make you feel a lot better and you won't feel so lonely all the time."

"He has a point. But I'd rather you get a real girlfriend than a fling…" Hankyung said.

Heechul just rolled his eyes and continued channel surfing. There was nothing interesting on tv.

"And isn't your mom going on at you cuz' you're not married yet?" Eunhyuk continued, milk dribbling on his chin, "You told me she wants to see her grandkids at least before she hits the big six-oh!"

Heechul looked at Eunhyuk hopelessly. He had been trying to forget how his mother had been pestering him to "settle down!" and "give me grandbabies already!". It was just awful to be reminded of such things this early in the morning.

"She keeps going on about 'How I've found a nice girl for you, Heechul!' and 'Get married already!", Heechul moaned sorrowfully as Eunhyuk sat beside him.

"Tough shit…" Eunhyuk muttered and offered Heechul a whole huge tub of Hagen Daaz ice cream as a gesture of sympathy.

"Thanks!" Heechul cried out gratefully as he devoured large scoops of the chocolate ice cream.

"And guess what you guys? She wants me to go home this weekend!" Heechul said through mouthfuls of ice cream.

"So what's wrong with that?" Kibum asked innocently.

"I dunno but I'm sure she's up to something! That woman is always planning something and I can tell something's up!" Heechul wailed desperately, waving his spoon about in the air.

"Oi, careful there!" Eunhyuk cried as he licked the bit of ice cream that had flew onto the side of his mouth.

"Sorry!" Heechul laughed as he proceeded to smack Eunhyuk with more ice cream.

"Hey!" Eunhyuk cried, laughing as he too smacked Heechul's pretty head with a dollop of ice cream.

The two were then engaged in an ice cream fight amongst each other and they were rolling all over the floor and couch within minutes. Both were panting and laughing once they stopped tackling each other. Heechul and Eunhyuk had never been so close but after the Intimate Note show, they sort of grew on each other.

When they'd finish their little spat, both Hankyung and Kibum had already left the building to find their own love.

"So are you going?" Eunhyuk asked.

Heechul frowned and told him he had no choice but to go. That as their only son, he'd have to oblige them in any way he could. And after all, "how bad could it get, right?".

Little did Heechul knew…That things were about to get worse!

* * *

**As I've said before, I'm new at liking Suju so I'm no expert. I will write some yaoi of Suju later on but those will be separate from this fic. I'll have to warn you that I am in love with Heechul and since this is a fic about him, it'll focus more on his love life. I'd like to say that for those of you who love Heechul just as much as I do right now, just imagine yourself as the OC of this fic and have fun being romanced by Heechul.**

**If you guys have any suggestions about the girl's personality, holler at me! I'll try my best not to make her a Mary-Sue. But I have to say that she will have to be extremely beautiful which is a pity because beauty is part of being a Mary-Sue. But you can't seriously think that Heechul should be with an uglier girl than himself, right? Right? Heenim's too pretty to get just some raggedy Ann of the street. He needs a flower lovelier than himself...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heechul fidgeted nervously in the living room. He adjusted the collar of his shirt and looked at his reflection carefully. Gosh, he was always nervous when it comes to going back to meet his mother. Dad was nicer and kinder and sort of a nutcase at times.

"Yo, what's with the getup?" Eunhyuk asked snickering as he walked past Heechul. Apparently, Heechul was wearing a striped shirt properly tucked in his black trousers (Suju members only wore skinny jeans) and large clumsy looking shiny black shoes. He was even wearing his specs on and he had combed his hair back so that now he resembled Hankyung in the Super Girl video.

Heechul glared daggers at him and stuck his tongue out.

"You know what's up!" Heechul growled, "I'm going home today! I have to meet my parents, remember?"

"Oh, so it's today, huh?" Leetuk asked kindly, his eyes twinkling. He had met Heechul's parents before and although they were good people he knew that Heechul's mother was kind of a force to be reckoned with.

"Good luck, Heechul hyung!" Sungmin chirped happily over a huge bowl of cornflakes.

Heechul grinned and quickly bent over to give a peck on Sungmin's cheek. Sungmin was always such a little darling! That was why Heechul couldn't resist and had garbbed the younger man and smacked a wet one on him during a concert a couple of years ago.

"Hee…Thanks, hyung!" Sungmin giggled cutely as he gulped a spoonful of cornflakes.

Kyuhyun glanced up from the newspaper to peek at Heechul and gave a curt nod.

"I too wish you all the best of luck, Heechul hyung," he said smiling in encouragement at Heechul.

"Thanks a bunch, old man!" Heechul smirked as he ruffled Kyuhyun's head. The younger man scowled up at him when he did this but Heechul's arrogant smirk only grew.

"Ahh, why is it that the baby of the group wants to grow up so fast and us old ones want to be young again!"

"I ain't no baby!" Kyuhyun sniffed as he pushed Heechul's arm away.

Both Eunhyuk and Heechul laughed triumphantly when he said this.

"That's more like it!" Heechul cried out.

"You're always acting like such a debonair when you're really nothing but a brat!"

"Am not!" Kyuhyun pouted and tried to continue reading the newspaper.

"You do actually," Siwon piped up from the sofa, "You always sound as if you're already sixty! It's really unnerving behavior coming from someone your age…"

"Agreed," chorused all thirteen members including the ones who were still in the shower.

Kyuhyun flushed bright red and ducked his head in the newspaper to hide his embarrassment.

Heechul was still giggling when he neared Eunhyuk. He had some things he needed to settle with the younger man.

"So you'll feed Heebum, right? You know the cat nip he likes, right?" Heechul asked seriously, "I can only count on you now that MOST of the Suju members are all in love and in cloud nine! They've forgotten the poor and the needy in their pathetic attempt at love!"

Hankyung smiled sweetly at Heechul when he said this.

"I told you already…I'm sorry, Heechul."

"Whatever," Heechul said as he rolled his eyes but he was only teasing them.

"It's okay, Heechul hyung, I got everything!" Eunhyuk said confidently, "I promise on my own amazing dance machine of a body that Heebum won't starve to death while you're away!"

"Good!," Heechul grinned and with a hug he went out to meet his parents, his heart beating faster and faster every second. Somehow, even after all the witty exchange he'd had with his friends, he still felt something would go terribly wrong….

~*~*~*~*~

Kim Juula waited for her son the way a mother lion would prowl about restlessly if her cub had been missing. It was ultimately pathetic to watch but also sort of endearing.

Joola was already in her early fifties and possessive and controlling by nature, she had watched over Heechul the way a miser watched over his treasure. She never could understand how a plain rounded face woman like her managed to produce a beautiful boy like Heechul. Sure, his sister was also pretty but there plenty of pretty girls in Korea but pretty men? Heck, pretty men were scarce to find in the whole world! And Heechul was a beautiful man. So beautiful, that sometimes Joola thought he really should have been born a woman.

"When is he going to arrive, Yongsun!?" she cried at her husband in anticipation.

Her husband glanced at her from his knitting and smiled. He resembled Heechul a lot in many ways and it wasn't just in looks. He had the same sweet feminine smile, the same round dark eyes and the same love for all things pink and effeminate.

"Oh, he'll be here soon enough," he said soothingly as he continued to knit, "You needn't worry so much!"

Still the overbearing mother fretted about her only son. What if Heechul got into an accident? What if his singing company won't let him go back? What if that awful Leetuk leader guy wouldn't let her precious baby come home? What if-

But her thoughts were halted when suddenly a huge black shiny car appeared and stopped in their front lawn.

Joola immediately ran outside to greet her beloved son.

"Whoa! Mom, chill!," Heechul gasped in surprise as he stumbled backwards from the force of his mother's tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're back, honey!" she cried out, "It's so nice to have my little baby boy home with me again!"

"Yea, well I'm here now so you can stop hugging me!" Heechul chocked.

"Come in, sweetie!" she said lovingly, "I've got a surprise for you!"

Heechul's eyebrows raised at this but he wasn't quite sure on how to comment. In fact, he was afraid to say anything because the feeling of doom in his gut seemed to multiply when he saw his mother.

He walked in smiling pleasantly at his father. After hugging his father, he sat down on an arm chair and began chatting with his father quite happily despite the fear in his stomach.

"I've got your present waiting for you in the next room, okay?" his mother called cheerily, "Come into the guest room and you'll find it!"

"Ok," Heechul said nervously. _Definitely something up!_

For the next three to four hours, Heechul kept stalling. He stayed as long as he could with his father, silently begging for time to stand still. He knew something was up. And it was most definitely something bad!

Finally, Joola could no longer stand it any longer. She grabbed her son by the collar and dragged the 27 year old male into the next room with her, completely ignoring her sons loud and mournful protests.

"Noooo!~ Mom, please, whatever it is, I don't want it!" he wailed.

"shut up! You're getting it no matter what you want!"

And with that, she threw Super Junior's Flower into the guest room. Heechul fell head first and groaned at the pain.

"Ow, mom, that hurts!" he shrieked, "Do you want this beautiful face to have scars?"

But as he looked up, he found himself gazing into deep pools of hazel framed with long thick eyelashes that curled so beautifully, Heechul thought they resembled fans.

He sat up almost immediately. He was staring at a girl! A girl was in their guest room! The most beautiful living creature Heechul had ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on! She was so lovely that he thought she was an angel.

"Angel…" he muttered in a daze.

The angel smiled at this and Heechul thought his heart might just jump out of his rib cage.

"My name is Ayame Lee," she said, smiling. Heechul didn't miss the fact that the first few seconds of her smile seemed a forced one; one where she had to make an effort. He didn't know why but that bothered him.

"You must be Kim Heechul," she said softly, eyes lowering, "It's absolutely a dream to finally meet you, husband!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ayame fidgeted in her hanbok, her chima was made out of some sort of scratchy material and she wished she was allowed to wear her kimono. But she couldn't because this was supposed to be a Korean wedding and a traditional one at that. She'd been raised in Japan for the most part of her life and even when she had been in Korea, she had never worn their traditional clothing. There had never been an occasion where she needed to. Not until now…

But now, here she was, sitting on a cushion in some stranger's house. Wait, this was no stranger's house, it was her husband's house, well, husband to be really. The thought made her heart clench itself in a tight fist. She suddenly felt as if the floor had disappeared and she was falling, falling, falling…

Ayame was part Korean and part Japanese. Her mother was Korean and her father Japanese. She'd lived most her life in Japan but she was quite fluent in Korea thanks to her mother who insisted she learn the language of her mother tongue. Her father had not argued and instead he'd accepted it openly. He had even encouraged it. Little did she know that both her parents had other plans for her…

She'd been born into a family of nine sisters, herself included. It was rather nice being brought up with so many sisters who helped you a lot. She hadn't met the first six of her sisters because they'd all gone away when she was born but the rest of her sisters were all so nice to her, she never really cared about the older six whom she'd never laid eyes on.

All her sisters were said to possess an enchanting beauty. She had not been excluded in this although all of them were unaware of it at first. Their early lives were filled with household chores, schoolwork, wifely duties and other such things that girls their age did not have to do at all. Their parents thought them not to be too friendly with other girls and they'd been sent to an all-girls school. This made them unfamiliar with boys or men; they just couldn't understand the male species. It was only when they'd reached their teens were they thought all kinds of things about men. The first few weeks of such education had shocked Ayame so much; she wasn't able to sleep peacefully for the following nights. It was then her parents thought her old enough to know their secret or rather their business.

Ayame discovered it first hand when her sister, Jae-yu, who was two years older than her, was given off for a marriage deal her parents made with a Japanese man who needed a wife for his slob of a son. Ayame had been shocked, no horrified with the whole thing, she had refused to speak for months afterwards. She had been fourteen years old then. She knew the truth then; her parents were a bunch of cruel people who bred daughters so they could sell them. It had taken her five years to deal with the whole situation and the same five years to learn how to speak properly again. It was awful.

She knew now that her first six sisters were all sold for marriage and that was why she never saw them again. But her only true regret was that she could save her younger sister Chiyoko, whom she loved dearly. Chiyoko also knew the truth that night she'd left her home.

"_Goodbye, sister!" Chiyoko called out, tears streaming down her face._

"_I'll never forget you!"_

Ayame had wept and replied in broken sobs that she promised never to forget Chiyoko as well.

And suddenly, the door had burst open and a woman with longish dark hair, fell face down right in front of her, followed by Ms Joola whom she'd already met and gotten to know.

She watched the whole thing in surprise and then she was even more surprise to hear the woman speak! What a manly voice! Wait, was this woman a man? Was he her husband to be?

"Ow, mom, that hurts!" he shrieked, "Do you want this beautiful face to have scars?"

And then he lifted his head up while still clutching his nose and looked into her eyes. Ayame stared at him for a second not exactly sure what to think. He was a beautiful man and sure he didn't look like the famous pop star his mother had told her he was (remember the nerdy outfit he's wearing?) but he was still beautiful. He was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. Part of her felt like screaming "What the hell? He's prettier than I am!" but she steeled herself and reminded herself of her own beauty. After all, Joola said she'd chosen her because she was prettier than her son (at that time Ayame was doubtful of this woman's praises of her son). Maybe Joola was right. Maybe she was prettier than this beautiful feminine looking man.

"Angel…" he muttered in a daze.

That comment instantly made her smile and it made her confidence of herself grew. For a split second, she forgot her doubts and worries of the future and allowed herself the pleasure of his compliment. And then she remembered the situation again and the weight of it all came crashing back down on her small delicate shoulders.

"My name is Ayame Lee," she said, forcing herself to smile. She quickly rearranged her features so her face didn't show the distress her inner self felt. This was part of the skill of being a wife that she'd learned during her upbringing and it was coming in handy.

"You must be Kim Heechul," she said softly, eyes lowering, "It's absolutely a dream to finally meet you, husband!"

The words left her mouth but she felt absolutely nothing when it did. It was like a death sentence for her. She was thrown into this world to be trained to be the perfect little wife for some Korean pop star she'd never even heard of (she doesn't know anything about music accept classical stuff). All her older sisters had gone through it. Now, it was her turn. She felt as if she'd flown out of a bird cage only to be thrown back into another with the large rattling doors slamming shut, imprisoning her in there for life.

This Kim Heechul person…This Korean pop star…Would he treat her right?

The question rang again and again in her head. As it did, she saw her whole world fade into a blur. And again she felt herself falling, falling, falling…


End file.
